Past is Past
by NekoChiHiro
Summary: A 7 year old ran away from home because of "Family Issues" A handsome man found her and-! Wait! Read first to know! But know this. This is a story about my own character and Rogue Cheney! Hiihii!So read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Yolo! So, yeah!**

**First chappy here!**

**Please have mercy on my grammar.**

* * *

"Kyah!" A 7 years old girl is running away from home.

She has a broken family, her father left home one night and never came back, it happened 2 years ago. Then her mother would always abuse her and would make her do the laundry, wash the dishes, clean the house. And when she would make a mistake, her mother would slam her head at the wall or floor.

While she does the chores, her mother would go out at midnight and come back in the morning, drunk. That's why she left. She couldn't stand it living in that house with her mother like that. Her mother wouldn't even care if she ran away.

Since her mother found a new "boyfriend", she became more…..I don't know…'abuserer'

*Let's go back to the story, shall we*

She ran and ran, she doesn't even know where she's going. She just wants to go as far away as she can from there.

It was raining and it was so dark 'cause it was night. Of course it was night! What kind of people would ran away from home secretly in daylight!?

And because it was dark and she couldn't see, well, she t-rip-ped. She crawled to her right and when she touched a wall she sat down and hugged her knees while crying.

*From somewhere out there near there*

"Yes, honey" He replied to his wife over the phone. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. But the meeting's over already and I'm on my way home." He tapped his fingers at his lap and sighed. "I'm really sorry, Elizabeth. I'll make it up to you and Rogue…..Good night, honey. See you there."

He hung up and for the 100th and millionth time, he sighed. He looked out the window and saw something…..or someone….he thought for a minute _'wait….why is someone out there in this rainy night? Ughh….you dumb fool….it's not your concern….you need to get back home…..' _

But he couldn't take that 'someone' off his mind. _Maybe I'll just make sure he/she is safe…then again you dumb fool! Of course that person is not alright! It's raining! Urgh….I'm soo going to regret this…_

"Driver, wait. Let's go back to that road we went earlier about a minute ago. I just saw something that made me uneasy…."

"Was it some hot lady, sir? You know you're married and have a child, sir. You can't cheat at your wife."The driver told him while he took a peak at him at the mirror.

A thick mark appeared at his forehead and shouted at the driver "You dumb fool! It's not some 'hot lady'! I just saw someone sitting at a wall and that made me uneasy! You know how nice I am to worry about others even though I don't know them!" The driver flinched "So just do what I say and go back there!"

"H-hai!" The driver drove back to where the passenger told him to go.

He got out of the car and walked towards that person he saw earlier ever slowly.

When he got a little closer he suddenly stopped, shocked _It's just a little girl! What the hell is she doing here in this road at night!? What irresponsible parents she has!_

He thought for a minute and decided. He went closer to her and kneeled down in front of her.

The little girl heard the noise coming from the man's foot and shot her head up high, startled to see the man very near her. She started to cry and crawled backwards until her whole back and her head is pressed at the wall.

The man widened his eyes and hold up his hands. "H-hey! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just curious on why you're here alone in the middle of the night…haha" He laughed nervously unsure on how to say it properly to a seven years old girl.

When he said that the little girl faced down and more tears are starting to flow from her eyes. She said"I-I ran away f-from home…."

The man was speechless and then replied "You know…..running away from home will make your parents worry."

The girl continued crying but loader this time. The man jumped from his feet and began to think on how to make her stop crying "W-woah! Hey! Don't cry! Um….Hey! Just forget that I said that! Now, come on! Stop crying! H-here!" He carried her and started jumping her in the air.

The man was laughing the girl was just staring at him. When he noticed her just staring at him, he stopped and laid her at his arms.

"Ah…Gomen…I used to do that to my son when he was still a baby." He said. The girl stopped crying and just continued staring at him. She looked away and blush a little since he's still carrying her.

"You seem to have a happy family, mister…..My father left us and my mother started to date again and she would always hurt me…I never really know what a family is…"

"Oh…."He, then again, started to think and had an idea "Hey! Why won't you stay with us for a while? Just until you decide to go back home again?" He told her. She widened her eyes and blushed again.

She didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet.

"Come on. It's still raining out here. Why don't we get inside the car?"

The girl only nodded. The man walked towards the car and opened the car door he bended forward the seat and let the girl sit down he sat down next to her.

"So um…this whole father-left-us and-mother-started-dating-again-routine…..still want to talk about it?Oh…wait...how about we start in introducing ourselves?"

"My name is Skiad Cheney." He held out his hands. The girl just stared at it first and then shook it "Kei…My name is Kei"

"Hm…Kei, is it? What a cute name for a cute girl like you." Skiad grinned Kei just blushed again. Kei suddenly pulled her hand away from his touch and said looking away "Please don't make my heart beat fast. I'm not used to it."

Skiad continued grinning and said "I'm just telling the truth, you know? Oh, wait…..we're nearing my house. You seem tired. How about you rest first?"

Kei thought for a second then nodded.

When they arrived, the driver got out of the car and opened the car door for Skiad. Skiad was about to tell Kei that they're here but she was asleep. Skiad smiled and just carried her. When they entered they were greeted by a beautiful lady standing near the door who has her hands crossed on her chest.

"Skiad. What on Earth? You didn't come back on time to celebrated for our sons success like you said you were going to be, which was 7 hours ago and then you called saying there was a meeting and has to come home late and then, and then for the love of God! You came home soaking wet carrying….carrying…. Who are you carrying anyway?" His wife, Elizabeth, reprimanded him.

"Honey, I can explain. But first, this is Kei. She's about 7 or 8 years old. She's going to stay with us for the night." He explained. Elizabeth just made a confused face, Skiad sighed and eyed the maid "Maid! Please get this girl a change of clean clothes and bring her to the guest room, and if she wakes up bring her food."

The maid only nodded and took Kei from his arms and went to get her clean and a change of clothes. "Now honey, let me get change first and I'll tell you everything in details…."

Skiad made a cute puppy face and Elizabeth nodded. He grinned and kissed his wife on the lips and grabbed her hand and said "Want to help me get change?" Elizabeth only blushed and nodded. Man, this guy sure has the charms to get a lady blush.

When Skiad was done changing, he and Elizabeth went to the guest room where Kei is and walked in slowly. They saw Kei in bed sitting up and eating the food that was brought for her.

She saw them came in and placed her chop sticks at the side of her plate.

"Wow…she's so cute.."Elizabeth whispered to her husband. Skiad only nodded and replied "I know right?"

Skiad walked towards the bed and just stood at the side with Elizabeth beside him. "Kei, I want you to meet my wife, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, meet Kei." Skiad introduced them.

Elizabeth smiled, took Kei's left hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Kei-chan. Now that we're here, Skiad? Would you like to tell me the details?"

"Oh?Yeah. Well, you see, when I was on my way home I found her and asked her why she was alone in a rainy night, she just cried and then I panicked, comforted her and then she told me that she ran away from home. Her father left them and her mother dated a guy and abuses her. So I took her in for the night. And I'm planning on calling the Police about her mother abusing her."

When he said that, Kei widened her eyes and cried "Please! Don't! If you do that my mother will hurt me! Please! Don't!"

Skiad just looked at her sadly and said "That's why I'm going to tell them. To stop you're mother from hurting you…."

Kei started to cry louder. Elizabeth sat down beside her and hugged Kei. "Skiad, there must be another way….I don't want you calling the police. They're just trouble….."

Both Elizabeth and Skiad stayed quiet, thinking for a way for Kei. Kei was still crying under Elizabeth's arms.

After a minute or two Elizabeth said while smiling "How about we just talk to her parents- I mean mother? Tell her that if she "REALLY" won't stop hurting Kei, we'll take her, no? That's a good idea right, Kei?" But when she looked at her from her arms she was fast asleep.

Elizabeth just smiled again and laid her down the bed tucking her in. Picking up the tray and standing up. She faced Skiad and asked "Well? Good? Or not?"

Skiad made a thinking face, he put his left hand under his right elbow and put his right index and thumb under his chin. "Well…..maybe that's a good idea…But the problem is…will Kei even tell us where she lives?"

When he said that, Elizabeth made an upset face, then she made a thinking face. Elizabeth was still thinking when Skiad nudged at her elbow and whispered. "Let's get out of here first, we don't want the little princess to wake up, would we?"

Elizabeth nodded. They walked out the room and Skiad closed the door. Elizabeth gave the tray she's carrying to the maid and both Elizabeth and Skiad walked to the masters bedroom. When they arrived, they both lie down the bed and SKiad pulled the covers to cover their body. Elizabeth pulled Skiad by the neck and kissed him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Skiad…..how about we try asking her? She might tell us where she lives." Elizabeth whispered to Skiad. Skiad just faced his wife and kissed her at the forehead.

He replied "Alright, we'll try. If she doesn't tell us, we'll just have to reason with her….Elizabeth, you like her, no? You just meet her minutes ago and you really want to help her now. She's a cute and sweet child."

Elizabeth smiled and put her head to his chest and listened to Skiad's heartbeat. "Yeah, I care for her because she looks like sad. She's scared in going back there. I feel sorry for her."

"Hm-mh. Don't worry, we'll find a way…...Elizabeth, were you really serious in taking her? I mean, it's not like I don't like the idea, It's just that…I don't know….."

Skiad said this while brushing Elizabeth's hair by his fingers. Elizabeth nodded and said "Of course I'm serious. She's just a little girl. Besides I always wanted to have a daughter." She told him grinning.

Skiad decided to teas her "So you mean by 'I always _wanted_ to have a _daughter_', you weren't expecting for a boy and that you aren't satisfied that Rogue's our son…Woah, if Rogue hears this he'll be super super sad, upset, disappointed, mad even…" Skiad clenched his right hands in front of his chest faking a heart ache.

Elizabeth slapped his shoulders. "No! I love Rogue! I don't ever want to hurt my son!" She said as tears were about to fall from her eyes. Skiad hugged her, kissed her at the forehead and apologized. "I'm sorry, honey. I was just joking. I know you love him, I too of course, loves him. And I'm happy that we had him. Without him, we wouldn't be a family."

"Speaking of Rogue, he's asleep already, right? I'll just go there and say goodnight to him." He kissed her again on the lips and went to Rogue's bedroom.

* * *

**Say goodbye to chapter 1 and say hello to chapter 2 in a few weeks.**

**Yeah, WEEKS. School just ended and still...I'm always busy! Watching anime, reading Manga, doing house chores...hm...what else?Oh! Being reprimanded by my hot-headed mother almost like...EVERYDAY! (Those who are always being reprimanded by their parents say "Aye"!)**

**Review please! **

**It'll help me set my mood up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! So here's chapter two. Took earlier than expected for me to finish it! Awesome right!?**

**Previously on "Past is Past"**

"Speaking of Rogue, he's asleep already, right? I'll just go there and say goodnight to him." He kissed her again on the lips and went to Rogue's bedroom.

* * *

As he arrived there and went inside, he saw that Rogue's still awake. Rogue saw his father came in and smiled at him.. "Otou-san. Okaeri. Why didn't you come home early?"Rogue asked his father.

Skiad brushed his hand at his hair and smiled sadly. "I'm really sorry, Rogue. I had an important meeting. Stupid secretary didn't tell me yesterday about it. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you and to your mother."

Rogue just nodded looked him in the eyes and said "It's alright, father. You can make it up to both of us tomorrow. We can go to that new, big ice cream shop that I was telling you about earlier this morning. Sting said that it's awesome there."

"Oh…tomorrow…I'm sorry, Rogue. But your mother and I are going somewhere. How about the day after tomorrow? I'll cancel all of my meetings on that day and I won't care if it's important. I just want my son to be happy. I wish we could go tomorrow but….you see…I found this little girl earlier, and well….she said that she ran away from home because of her parents, so, your mother and I are going to where she lives and talk to them. You can even meet the little girl tomorrow. She's at the guest room. You'll like her, promise. She's cute like an angel." He told him grinning.

Rogue just stared at him sadly and asked "So you mean that this girl is more important than me?"

Skiad widened his eyes and said "Well, no. It's just that she doesn't have anywhere to go."

"Then why don't you just drop her at her house and we can go tomorrow to the Ice cream shop?"

"I can't do that, Rogue. Just like I told you earlier, she ran away. If we just drop her there, her mother would surely hurt her, maybe worst."

"That's not fair! I'm your child not that girl! You should care for me first!"

"Rogue…..I'm sorry. But it's decided already. Your mother and I will go there and talk to her mother. The day after tomorrow we'll go to the Ice cream shop. I'm really sorry Rogue, your mother too, but that's all. No more arguing. Goodnight." Skiad kissed him at the forehead and stood up walked towards the door.

"But-!" but Skiad already went out of Rogue's room and closed the door. Rogue glared straight and growled saying "It's all that girls fault." With that, remove the comforter and stood up. He slowly opened his bedroom door and walked out quietly.

He went to the guest room where Kei is sleeping and when he arrived; he opened the door quietly and walked in.

He walked towards the bed hearing a soft snore. He went nearer and climb up the bed. His left hand grip her throat a little hard that caused Kei to shot her eyes up, surprised to see a boy there she doesn't know. She was about to scream but her mouth was covered by Rogue's right hand. She started to whimper.

"Shut up. Don't speak or else." He tightened his grip at her throat and Kei widened her eyes. "It's your fault that my father got late. It's your fault that tomorrow he'll be busy again. I want you out of our house. Right. Now. Don't you dare make noise and tell anybody from here about this. I don't ever want to see your face again. Without you here, my parents will be schedule-free and we'll be able to go out tomorrow. So get out, and don't you dare do anything reckless."

He growled at her. He slowly let go of his grip from her throat and let go of his hand covering her mouth. Kei got out of bed fast and fell. She yelped a little and covered her mouth scared staring at the boy that 'attacked' her earlier. He mouthed to her while growling ' . Don't. Ever. Come. Back.'

Kei got up and was about to quietly run, when the door opened revealing Elizabeth. She opened the lights and had a confused yet surprised face. "Rogue? What are you doing here. And Kei? Why are you crying?"

She went towards Kei and carried her. Elizabeth walked to the bed and let her sit down. Rogue's just standing near the lamp stand and has an expressionless face.

"Rogue-kun, I went to your room to check on you but you weren't there. It's a good thing I went here to check up on Kei, too." She said while smiling. Rogue kept his face while Kei rubbed her eyes while her head at Elizabeth's chest.

"So Rogue-kun? Mind telling me why you're here? Oh~ wait. Did your father already told you about Kei? She's a cutie, neh?"

"Goodnight, mother. I'll be going back to my room now. I'm tired." With that he walked out of the rom fast before Elizabeth was able to stop him. She sighed and looked at the little girl who was still crying at her arms.

"Kei-chan? Did Rogue hurt you? Did he do something?" Elizabeth asked her.

Kei thought for a little thinking that if she told her about what happened earlier and what Rogue told her, he might get angry at her, so Kei just lied.

"He didn't hurt me, Elizabeth-san, and he didn't do anything to me. I was sleeping earlier and heard the door open so I took a look at it and surprised to see him there. So I jumped from my bed and cried. I'm sorry for causing trouble."

Elizabeth made a worried face staring at the half-smiling, half-crying girl at her arms. She just nodded

The next day, they did as planned. Kei, Skiad and Elizabeth went to Kei's 'house' _surprisingly Kei told them where she lives _and saw that her mother was home. When the couple talked to the mother, she only had a lazy face, they told her that if she wouldn't stop from hurting Kei, the couple will take her.

Meanwhile, while they were talking, Kei's just sitting at the sofa in between Skiad and Elizabeth listening to them while her head hung low.

A few minutes later, Kei's 'mother' then said again lazily, as if she's not caring about the situation"If you really care for the little bitch. Why don't you just take her, adopt her for all I care. Let's just get this over so I'll be able to return to the bar. I'm late."

With that, Kei started to cry. "Stop crying, bitch! It's annoying! Finally I won't be able to see your stupid ugly face anymore!"

Kei just cried more. Elizabeth hugged and comforted her. Skiad glared at the woman.

When that's finally done, they let Kei take some of her belongings, telling her to take only those that are important. Kei was a little upset about her mother just letting her go like that.

They went inside the car and sat down. "Kei-chan, you don't have to be sad anymore. We'll be your new family from now on. We'll take care for your daily needs and education. We'll treat you like family. We're really happy in you joining our family." Elizabeth told her. Skiad smiled and agreed at her.

"But won't I be a bother. I mean I don't think your son, Rogue I think, wants me to be his sibling moreover being a part of your family…" Kei told them while looking down, worried on what the little young boy would do to her if he found out that Kei would be staying there, living there from now on.

"What are you saying, silly. Of course he'll be happy! Rogue-kun always wanted to have a sibling." Skiad told her. Kei nodded scared but not letting them notice.

And then they arrived at her 'new' home. Waiting for what's going to happen to the near future.

* * *

**So, yeah! Chapter 2 is done!**

**Still boring right? But DO 'NOT' WORRY. Next chapter will be cool! (For me, I think)**

** Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking this too long...**

* * *

They told Rogue about Kei being a part of their family. All Rogue did was listening to them while glaring silently at the little girl. They reasoned to him that he always wanted a sibling; Rogue replied to them that he wanted a sibling by blood. He doesn't want an adopted.

And with that Rogue had hated Kei ever since. Kei tried everything to make him like her. Once, when she was 12 and Rogue's 13th birthday was coming up, she knitted a scarf for him by the help of their maid which Kei befriended, Rina-san. Kei had been practicing knitting a scarf for months, and she was able to finish a perfect one. She made a long 60 centimeters scarf, long one, huh?

She put it in an empty little box and wrapped it in a blue wrapper with blue ribbons. She was grinning like an idiot while doing that. The maids thought that something's wrong with Kei. Raina-san explained it to them. And when they finally understood what Kei was planning they wished her good luck.

The day that Kei has been waiting for finally came. They celebrated Rogue's birthday at their garden. The only ones that were invited are their only cousin Sting Eucliffe and their friend Aoko Mizuki. Rogue doesn't have many friends because of his…attitude…So, yeah, only the two of them and their family are invited. But it wasn't boring; they played games, Sting telling fiction stories about him being the apprentice of a dragon and the rivalry of the Fire Dragon Prince. Aoko keep on saying that Sting was cool, Rogue listened, their parents videoing the whole scene, Kei beside Elizabeth the whole time. Elizabeth told Kei to join them but she told her that she was fine there.

And then the gift opening, first was the gift from the adults, Rogue received a new I-pad from his mother, the new video game that Rogue always wanted from his father, and so on and so forth until Kei, when Kei gave her gift to Rogue, opened it lazily and he held the scarf Kei made for a second and threw it sideward, he said "I have dozens of scarfs in my wardrobe, I don't need another one."

Elizabeth took the scarf and told Rogue that Kei had been working on it for months. Rogue didn't care, he didn't took it which leaves to a disappointed Kei. After that Kei went straight to her room her bangs covering her eyes.

When she left, only Aoko noticed her AND she saw that Elizabeth was still carrying the scarf Kei made. Aoko took it and told her that she'll give it to Rogue. At first Rogue still didn't accept it, but Aoko threatened that he'll have to play Tea Party with her if he refuse, so Rogue took the scarf.

The three friends went back to Rogue's bedroom. As they arrive there, Rogue threw the scarf inside his wardrobe and lie on his bed, Sting and Aoko sat at the near cushion. Minutes passed and the silence was killing Sting so he started "Rogue, are you still going to treat Kei like that? I mean, she does everything just so you can like her being in your family."

Rogue, who was facing their direction, turned his back and stayed silent. Aoko crossed her arms and went near Rogue, she pulled the pillow that Rogue's head was lying at and began hitting him with it.

"Aoko! Stop that!" Rogue yelled at her, she stopped and hit his face with the pillow and started "You know, Rogue? You're acting like a jerk, a stupid shit eating Jerk."

Sting has his eyes wide open while grinning and said "Wow, Aoko! Never thought that you had it in you, Aoko, talking like that, that is."

But Aoko wasn't done speaking "Why do you even hate Kei-chan so much!? Has she done something bad!? Like for instance, hurting you physically!? Stole your things!?"

Rogue stayed silent for a few moments and finally said "She stole my happiness."

"Please be specific." Sting added while turning on Rogue's Xbox. He sighed and sat up. "Ever since she came to our family, mom and dad have been paying her a lot of attention. Whenever I want to go somewhere they ask the girl if she wants to go there too, she just nods. I'm so pissed at her! Why do they have to ask her before we go somewhere!? Like last year when we went to the Festival, when the fireworks show started, father carried her at his shoulders, and what about me? Nothing. Mom couldn't carry me 'because she was holding our food! She stole it! She stole 'my' family!" His tears were about to fall but he wiped it with his hand.

The three of them for the passing moments when the maid told them that Sting and Aoko's parents are looking for them because they're about to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Um...so~ this is chappy 4...**

* * *

4 years have passed and Rogue's hatred for Kei still stays strong.

Kei's already 16 and Rogue's 17, the two never had a proper conversation. The both of them goes to a different school, since, you know, the fact that Rogue hates Kei.

Rogue studies at Fiore High School while Kei at Magnolia Academy, at first their parents disapproves of them going to a different school but because of Rogue forcing them, they approved. Sadly Kei didn't want that but she just stayed silent knowing that Rogue will be mad at her if she speaks.

**Kei's Point of View**

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm. I rolled out of my bed, went to the bathroom to do my _thing _and got ready for the day. I went down to the dining room and went in. _Waking up this early….. I'm lucky that I'm used to it. _

I was greeted by the smell of delicious food at our long table.

I sat next to my brother, Rogue-nii, in front of him, seats my mother and at the center is my father. I greeted them good morning and they greeted back too…actually, Rogue-nii ignored me…..again, as usual, everyday…

It hurts me every day seeing that my brother hates me. I didn't know what I did wrong…..but I had the slightest idea that maybe, just maybe he hates me because I intruded his home.

I'm glad that I was accepted here…..but, I don't like this…I wish Rogue-nii and I would make up….

Still in my thoughts, I heard someone repeating my name that made me snapped out of it.

"Kei-chan? Kei-chan?" Mother was repeating my name. I looked at her and she smiled softly. "Kei-chan? You haven't touched your food? Is something wrong?" She asked. I glanced at me food and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I was just thinking." I told her. She just continued staring at me, then glanced at Rogue-nii.

She grinned, "Rogue-kun? Why don't you talk to your sister? I think she has a problem and won't tell me."

Rogue-nii groaned and told her "Mother, if she wants to talk let her talk, if she doesn't, ignore her. It's just a waste of time."

Mother sighed angrily and she crossed her arms on her chest. She looked at father and told him "Skiad! Tell them!" and looked over us.

Father sighed and placed his spoon and fork down. He rested his chin at the palm of hands and told us, "Rogue, Kei. Both of you are going to study at the same school starting this semester."

I had my mouth wide open because of shock. I heard Rogue-nii slammed his hands at the table and stood up, glared at Father, "Why will I go to the same school as hers!?" he questioned as he pointed his fingers at me.

I saw Mother smiled, "Rogue-kun, it's the opposite. Kei-chan will be going at Fiore Academy so that she and you will be together. Isn't that great, Kei-chan?" she exclaimed happily while she clapped her hands together.

**Normal POV**

Kei still had her mouth wide open she then realized what was going on and shut her mouth. She coughs and nodded, she looked down at her lap.

"It's not 'great', Mom! She would be going to my school! My friends will know that I have an adopted sister who doesn't even have friends!" Rogue shouted.

Their mom stared at him in disbelief and said "Rogue-kun! Don't say that in front of your sister! You'll hurt her feelings and what's wrong about having an adopted sister? You should be happy, Rogue-kun. And for your information, Kei-chan does have friends."

Skiad sat there staring at them, like a three year old patiently waiting at the lobby of his school for his parents to pick him up.

Rogue just 'tch'ed' and walked out of the dining room.

Their mother sighed deeply and looked at the sad teenage girl staring at her lap, she said "Kei-chan, are you alright? Forget about what your brother said, ok?"

Kei looked up her lap and smiled at her mother "I'm alright, mother and I don't know if I could forget what nii-chan said…" she said and still maintained her smile.

Skiad stood up from his seat and walked nearer to Kei, ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Kei! Now that the two of you will be together, I know that both of you'll be close!"

Kei only stared at her father for a while and then nodded while grinning.

She decided, at that moment, that she will do her best to make her brother, Rogue, to like her.

"Now that, that's settled, let's continue eating our breakfast." Elizabeth told them.

Skiad grinned and walked back to his chair and sat down, picked up his utensils and began to eat, and Kei fixing her hair before continuing eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rogue is walking back to his room glaring at front, the maids getting out of his way quickly. It's like his glare can kill. _If only it can, she will be dead right now._

* * *

**So~ did you like it?**

**Please Review!**

**Onegai shimasu!**


End file.
